


Windmill

by michirukaiou7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTtakashi&honey.html">BTD Takashi&Honey, 016. Porpora</a></p><p>Sono quelle cose che vengono in mente e non sai neppure tu perché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windmill

Sono quelle cose che vengono in mente e non sai neppure tu perché.

Tamaki aveva indetto l’ennesima giornata di “shopping plebeo”, con la povera Haruhi che, con pazienza, spiegava cosa fossero quelle minuscole “botteghe” ( _Negozi, si chiamano “negozi” anche se sono più piccoli di quelli che frequentate voi!_ , ripeteva) e cosa vendessero; camminavano già da un po’, quando una serie di girandole colorate, fuori dalla vetrina di un negozio, colpì l’attenzione di Takashi.

Non c’era un perché: nella sua testa si formò solo una sequenza di parole tipo “Porpora. Honey. Compro” e, nel giro di pochi minuti, si ritrovò con qualche spicciolo di meno ed una grande girandola rosa intenso, quasi rosso, in una mano; la commessa lo guardò un po’ sorpresa, ma si inchinò gentilmente nel salutarlo.

La combriccola era ferma qualche metro più in là e i gemelli tenevano una concione sull’oscena combinazione di qualità e costo di alcuni vestiti: invano Haruhi tentava di spiegar loro che quella era una marca nota tra gli adolescenti proprio per i suoi prezzi competitivi.

– Hai comprato qualcosa, Takashi? – chiese Honey, guardando con desiderio la girandola.  
– Mhm – rispose lui, porgendogliela: e fu bello, perché quella iniziò a girare appena Mitsukuni la prese in mano.


End file.
